1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a keyboard, more particularly, to a keyboard made of a personal digital assistant (PDA) that the number and area of keys are more and wider than known PDA keyboards. After being folded up, the area of the mass is only half of the whole keyboard structure, which makes the PDA keyboard easier to carry and use.
2. Description of Invention
A conventional keyboard of personal digital assistant (PDA), as shown in FIG. 5, includes a PDA keyboard that looks like an electronic dictionary or a calculator, which is oblong. The long side of the case (a) is used as a hinge and the cover (a1) can be turned over backwards. On the inner side of the bottom (a2) of the case (a), a complete keyboard (b) is fitted and there is also a signal connector (c). When being used, the PDA (d) is plugged into the connector (c) so that users can key in data by keyboard (b) to transmit information into the PDA (d).
As shown in FIG. 5, for accommodating enough keys with proper key size, the surface area of the case (a) of traditional PDA keyboard is much larger than that of PDA (d) thus the keyboard is not easy to carry. However, if the keyboard layout and key size are too small, this will lead to inconvenience of operation and will not be practical. The high portability and easy operation are compromised when the surface area of the PDA keyboard is increased.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a foldable PDA keyboard, which can be folded from both sides to reduce surface area for providing users better portability. When being opened for use, the keys on keyboard are larger and thus easier to operate.
In order to reach the above-mentioned object, the present invention mainly consists of a case, a key set, function keys, a circuit board and a PDA support frame. The characteristic of the device is that the case can be opened to the left and to the right, and it is a rectangle that contains the keyboard. The keyboard has two parts arranged at the bottom of the case and on the inner side of the cover. One of the parts can slide inside the case to integrate with the other part of the keyboard.
Further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.